


25 in the hell

by aimore



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama & Romance, Multi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimore/pseuds/aimore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinta adalah hal paling konyol dan gila yang pernah aku rasakan. Kenapa? Karena aku jatuh cinta pada cowok yang amat sangat menyebalkan!/"aku akan mengajakmu kencan saat usiaku 25 tahun."/ WTH! "Hey! Kita bahkan masih 14."</p>
            </blockquote>





	25 in the hell

Cinta adalah hal paling konyol dan gila yang pernah aku rasakan. Kenapa? Karena aku jatuh cinta pada cowok yang menyebalkan! Cowok rese!/"aku akan mengajakmu kencan saat usiaku 25 tahun." WTH!  
________________________________________  
Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Inspired by Real story  
..  
.  
________________________________________  
Cinta itu konyol. Dari dulu aku sudah menyadarinya, kekonyolan itu. Sejak pertama kali aku jatuh cinta padanya. Cinta membuatku hampir melupakan akal sehatku. Tapi cinta juga mengajarkan aku arti setia. Di mana letak kekonyolan dalam hal ini? Kau akan mengerti.  
Semuanya bermula dari sini. Hari di mana aku - kami memulai pembelajaran baru di kelas baru dan tahun ajaran baru.  
Semester 1 Kelas 2 SMP  
Berawal dari kejadian tak terduga yang dialami temanku dan seorang cowok yang tak sengaja ditabraknya.  
''Maaf..''  
Tubuhku seketika membatu. Aku menahan napas mendengar suaranya. Ah.. Betapa suara itu mengalun dengan lembutnya di telingaku. Dia cowok. Tulen. Tentu saja. Suaranya.. Begitu maskulin dan err... Sexi, membuatku terlena. Mataku beralih memandangnya, menelisik dari bawah sampai atas dengan pandangan terpesona. Matanya.. Sehitam jelaga. Hidungnya yang mancung, sekiranya bisa memperbaiki keturunan mengingat bagaimana hidungku ini agak seperti tidak bertulang. Bukan hiperbolis, itu fakta. Bahkan rasanya lebih seperti aku tidak memiliki hidung. Uh! Lupakan! Rambut ravennya yang lucu... Unyu-unyu maksimal. Lihatlah puncaknya yang terbentuk seperti pantat bebek. Itu langka! Keren sekali... Sungguh cowok idaman!  
''Eh iya. Maaf juga.'' kata Ino, membuyarkan fantasiku.  
Sesaat pandangan kami saling terkait, aku tersenyum kikuk lantas segera memalingkan mukaku yang sudah merona.  
Ish.. Jantungku berdetak kencang.  
Jika ini sebuah film atau cerita atau apapun itu yang merupakan rekaan pengarang, mungkin alurnya akan dibuat menjadi seperti cinta pada pandangan pertama. Untuk Ino dan cowok itu tentu saja. Setidaknya ini realita. Akan bagus jika cinta itu terjalin denganku, yang sempat bertukar pandang dengannya tadi.  
Eh, ngomong-ngomong siapa ya namanya?  
.  
Para bocah tanggung itu pada sibuk bertingkah konyol selagi guru belum datang. Aku hanya mengutak-atik ponsel dengan bosan. Tidak ada yang menyenangkan dengan hal ini. Melirik cowok yang sudah aku suka sejak tadi saja, wajahku mulai memerah. Ah.. Betapa dia selalu mampu membuatku terpana. Uchiha Sasuke memang bukan orang biasa. Oh, dan aku tahu namanya dari Tenten yang duduk di depanku, dia sekelas dengannya di kelas satu.  
Sesaat aku melamun memikirkan sesuatu.  
Aha!  
Kujentikkan jari tatkala menemukan sebuah ide cemerlang. Then then then.. Aku akan melakukan trik-trik itu untuk menarik perhatian Uchiha Sasuke si cowok keren.  
and Here they are trik seorang Haruno Sakura untuk menggait perhatian Uchiha Sasuke;  
Trik 1 (mendapatkan nomor teleponnya atau dimintai nomor olehnya)  
''Ehem hem..'' aku berdehem keras-keras berniat mengalihkan atensi cowok yang sedang diam di sana. Di seberang tempat dudukku.  
''Ehem..'' sekali lagi deheman aku keraskan, tapi dia masih saja tidak berpaling.  
Dengan kesal aku meremas ponselku sendiri. Padahal tadinya aku ingin dia melihatku. Melihat ponselku biar siapa tahu dia mau meminta nomorku. Kepedaan? Biarin.  
"Oh ya Sakura, aku minta nomormu."  
Good job Tenten!  
"Oh.. Oke Tenten." Aku mengeraskan suara berharap si doi melirik penasaran.  
Aku bertukar nomor dengan Tenten sambil cengengesan, mengundang tanya gadis bercepol dua itu.  
Lihat ke sini Sasuke.  
Sayangnya kepercayaan diriku buat dimintai nomor olehnya runtuh sekejap saja. Sasuke bahkan tidak melirik sama sekali.  
Memalukan!  
(failed)  
Sepertinya aku yang harus mencari tahu nomornya.  
.  
.  
.  
Trik 2 (ditawarin atau nawarin diri)  
''Aduhh.. Aku lupa bawa sepeda nih.. Gimana ya pulangnya?'' aku mengeluh sambil melirik-lirik cowok yang sedang menggeser sepeda yang menghalangi jalan sepedanya itu.  
"Uh.. Udah panas gini, lagi. Bisa-bisa aku pingsan kalau pulang jalan kaki." tangan kukibas-kibaskan. Mengusir sedikit gerah yang menerjang.  
Zwushh  
Aku terpaku begitu melihat Sasuke melewatiku begitu saja.  
Beberapa saat kemudian  
Bebek sialan!  
Terang saja aku mengumpatnya cuma dalam hati.  
Bahkan dia gak peduli sama sekali.  
(failed )  
.  
.  
Trik 3 (gangguin atau digangguin)  
''Permisi...''  
''Ehm.. Maaf..''  
"Eh.. Hehe.. Maaf ya..''  
''Aduh.. Maaf nih..''  
Aku nyengir mendapat pelototan dari dia setelah beberapa kali cuma diam menanggapi keusilanku. Aku menunjukkan tanda perdamaian melalui dua jari tangan.  
''Maaf.. Di situ.. Masih kotor. Hehe..'' dan untuk kesekian kalinya aku bersorak dalam hati karena dia tidak marah kuganggu.  
Satu pelototan lagi mengarah padaku. Aku menggaruk kepala. Tapi tetap menyapu lantai bawah mejanya yang masih kotor.  
''Tch.'' Sasuke melirikku sekilas lalu beranjak pergi mencangklong tasnya. Dia meninggalkanku sendiri di kelas yang sepi ini.  
Ternyata dia tidak balik menggangguku!  
(failed)  
Kakiku mengentak-entak lantai.  
"Keseeeeeeeell!"  
Padahal aku sudah sok-sokan menanggung beban piket orang lain seorang diri karena tahu Sasuke biasa pulang terlambat di hari Rabu.  
.  
.  
Trik 4 (keluarkan kemampuan aktingmu!)  
Berjalan lesu di sore yang suram. Aku manyun di sepanjang jalan. Bagaimana tidak, barusan aku sudah berakting pura-pura keseleo di depan si bebek biar dia sekiranya mau menawariku untuk diantar pulang atau minimal menanyai keadaanku. Jangan tanya apa yang terjadi! Sudah jelas dia melewatiku begitu saja. Benar-benar sialan! Padahal kan aku sempat keseleo beneran.  
"AH! Ittai.."  
Tuh kan.. Emang sakit beneran! Hiks hiks..  
(failed)  
.  
.  
trik 6 (berhenti)  
Aku terkulai lemas di bangku tepi lapangan. Memandang cowok itu kesal. Ah, andai saja dia gak terlalu nyuekin cewek cantik ini.  
''Yeah.. Gooolllll!  
Aku menutup kuping. Persetan dengan gol yang diciptakan si bebek sialan itu. Aku telanjur kesal tingkat dewa dengan makhluk satu itu. Okay, hari-hari pertama dia boleh nyuekin aku pas nyoba deketin dia. Tapi kalau sekarang masih cuek itu keterlaluan namanya. Uh! Sudah enam bulan loh. Itu waktu yang cukup lama.  
''Sakura... Kalau kau masih bertampang jelek gitu mending gak usah nonton. Yang ada dia malah tambah illfeel tahu.'' kelakar Ino sembari menyenggol bahuku.  
Aku mendengus menahan tawa. ''Peduli amat. Sudahlah, ayo pulang.'' aku menggeret Ino dan beranjak dari bangku.  
''Hey tunggu! Bagaimana dengan Sai-Sakuraaaa...''  
Aku tertawa puas dalam hati. Biarin aja Ino ngedumel gegara kuseret dari sana. Dia sih enakan, ada Sai pacarnya yang bisa dipandang. Lah aku.. Emangnya apa yang kulihat di lapangan sepak bola itu? Sasuke? Tch. Tidak akan! Ya, maksudnya tidak lagi!  
Aku benci dia. Benci! Benci ! Benci! Aku benci makhluk menyebalkan bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Sebodoh. Mulai saat ini aku akan berhenti mengejarnya. Lihat saja, apa dia bakal mengejarku balik setelah aku melakukan trik terakhir ini.  
Ngomong-ngomong, aku cukup percaya diri dengan ini mengingat aku dan Sasuke sudah lumayan dekat. Walau via pesan sih.  
(in progress)  
.  
.  
Aku duduk termenung di pojok ruang kelas. Bel berakhirnya pembelajaran telah berkumandang riang. Aku mendesah. Sudah berkali-kali hal ini kulakukan. Capek. Kesal. Tapi bukan di fisik, lebih ke batin.  
Sret  
''Kau belum pulang?'' tanya seseorang menyentakku kembali ke kenyataan.  
Eh?  
''Apa yang kau lakukan?!'' seruku kaget bercampur sebal ketika tahu bahwa yang berbicara padaku adalah cowok ngeselin itu.  
Ia mengangkat satu alisnya lantas menunjukkan sebuah buku di tangannya. Aku mendengus geli. Bisa-bisanya aku sempat merona melihat ekspresinya yang super keren itu!  
Uh! Ayolah, ingat Sakura.. Ingat trik 6-mu.  
Aku membuang muka, kemudian berkata sengit, ''kalau sudah tidak ada urusan pergi saja.''  
Suaraku berlalu tanpa respons. Aku melirik sudut keberadaan cowok itu.  
Eh?  
''Argh.. Bebek sialan!''  
Dia sudah tidak ada. Ya, untuk saat ini trik keenam belum berhasil. Lihat saja kau, Uchiha Sasuke. Tunggulah saatnya ketika kau jatuh cinta padaku! fufufu.  
.  
Semester 2 Kelas 2 SMP  
''Sakura... Sasuke diantup tawon tuh.'' celetuk seorang temanku tiba-tiba di ambang pintu. Aku mengernyit bingung. Untuk apa dia memberitahuku hal itu, kayak aku pacarnya si bebek itu aja.  
Aku melangkah cuek melewati bangku cowok yang sedang mengerang tertahan dengan kepala menekan meja.  
Mengerang tertahan.  
Kepala menekan meja.  
A -- apa?  
Sontak aku melempar tasku asal kemudian duduk di sebelah kursi Sasuke. Aku melihat tangannya memegang erat tengkuknya.  
''Sasuke, kau kenapa?'' tanyaku hati-hati seraya tanganku bergerak hati-hati memindahkan tangan Sasuke dari tengkuknya.  
Ia memelototiku. Aku melotot balik.  
''Ternyata kau diantup tawon beneran ya, gak elit banget.'' ujarku polos.  
Sasuke meringis, tampaknya dia agak tersinggung dengan ucapanku barusan. Atau mungkin karena ngilu digigit tawon? Entah.  
''Aku obatin ya?'' tawarku padanya.  
Sasuke hanya diam, tak menyahut sama sekali. Lantaran terlalu percaya diri dengan Sasuke yang mengizinkanku mengobatinya aku segera keluar kelas, mencari sesuatu yang bisa kugunakan untuk mengeluarkan sengat sialan itu.  
.  
Aku bergumam gaje di depan kelas. Sesuatu yang kucari sudah ada di tangan. Tinggal mengobati Sasuke dengan ini. Aku berjalan agak cepat dengan wajah sumringah menuju Sasuke. Namun baru beberapa langkah aku terhenti. Sesuatu telah menikamku. Ouch! Dadaku tiba-tiba terasa ngilu. Mataku memanas.  
Aku mengembus napas kasar lalu kembali berjalan. Menghampiri si bebek yang lagi berduaan romantis-romantisan dengan Karin si cewek genit rese. Aku mendengus. Karin menatapku dengan mata berkilat tajam. Kubalas dia dengan senyum paling 'menawan'.  
Aku menyentak tangan Karin yang hendak menyentuh permukaan kulit Sasuke. Menariknya agar menyingkir dari kursi yang sebelumnya kududuki. Cewek itu mendelik padaku. Sungguh! Kalau diumpamakan, Karin persis sekali dengan nenek lampir. Lalu aku? Apa aja boleh.  
Aku lekas mengusap leher belakang Sasuke lembut dengan bunga yang kubawa. Mengusap dan mengusap. Tips ini aku dapat dari ibu kantin. Tadi saat dia melihatku kebingungan cari sesuatu buat ngeluarin sengat dia memberiku bunga melati dan menyuruku untuk mengusapkannya pada area yang tersengat.  
A-apa?  
Me-ngu-sap?  
Yang benar saja!  
O my god!  
Akhirnya setelah sekian lama... Aku bisa menyentuh kulit Uchiha Sasuke. Catat itu! Aku Haruno Sakura sudah menyentuh kulit Uchiha Sasuke.  
''Pelan-pelan bodoh!''  
Bruk  
Rasanya seperti terjatuh dari angkasa. Baru tadi saja aku mengudara begitu tingginya lantaran menyentuh permukaan kulit cowok yang membuatku tergila-gila ini, dia dengan begitu kejamnya menyentakku ke dasar samudra. Oh! Kejam.  
''Apa?'' aku melirik takut-takut. Sasuke menjegil padaku.  
''Kau mengusapnya terlalu keras. Uh!''  
Eh? Aku nyengir tanpa dosa. Saking senangnya menikmati sentuhan kulit Sasuke sampai membuatku menekan bekas gigitan tawon itu keras.  
Gigitan?  
O my god!  
Wahai tawon, beruntungnya dikau. Kenapa kau sudah mendahuluiku untuk merasakan tengkuk Uchiha Sasuke yang erotis ini?  
Uh! Kayaknya aku mulai tidak waras.  
.  
.  
''Sakura... Aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau jadi pacarku? Kalau kau diam aku artikan ya, bagaimana?''  
Aku melonjak. Apa-apaan cowok krempeng ini! Niatnya nembak? Atau apa? Gak jelas amat maksudnya.  
"Lee baka. Aku tidak mau jadi pacarmu.'' balasku ketus.  
Si baka itu mencak-mencak tidak jelas. ''Pokoknya kau harus mau.''  
Eh?  
Aku memukul kepala kayak Dora-nya dengan keras. ''Baka!'' lantas berlalu meninggalkan bocah aneh yang sedang mengentak-entakkan kakinya itu.  
''Apa yang kalian lakukan?'' aku tersentak tatkala langkahku yang hendak pergi dari si krempeng terhambat.  
''Kau.. Bukan urusanmu!'' jawabku sok ketus. Aku sempat tersipu melihatnya.  
Sudah sore pun tetap tampan.  
Aku heran deh dengan si bebek ini, kenapa sih di mana-mana selalu muncul dia. Uh! Dan itu membuatku nyaris selalu lupa tentang trik yang sedang kulakoni. Biarpun tidak ada perkembangan berarti, aku akan tetap konsisten dengan yang satu ini. Sok jual mahal aja lah. Mungkin.  
.  
.  
.  
Hari yang sangat tidak kumengerti. Tanpa aku sadari aku sudah berada di ruang kesehatan. Kepalaku pening. Tubuhku lemas. Sakit. Sakit sekali bagian sini. Sampai-sampai aku tak sanggup melakukan apapun.  
"Kau sudah sadar?"  
"Sasuke?"  
"Hn."  
"Yokatta Sakura, akhirnya kau sadar juga. Kau membuat kami khawatir tahu!" Tenten memegang tanganku.  
Aku mengerling, rupanya banyak teman-temanku juga di sini. Raut mereka tampak khawatir. Aku berujar lemah, "maaf sudah membuat kalian khawatir."  
"Hai. Tapi ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tiba-tiba pingsan? Tumben sekali." tanya Ino si pirang cerewet.  
Ah! aku ingat, aku merasa buruk sekali saat upacara pembukaan festival perayaan ulang tahun sekolah tadi.  
Aku menggeleng. "Tiba-tiba aja sakit sekali dan—ah! aku tidak tahu.."  
"Apanya yang sakit?"  
"Perutku. Di sini sakit sekali, bahkan rasanya menyebar ke seluruh tubuhku." aku menekan perut kanan bawahku. Sakit. Sungguh! Aku meringis merasakan nyerinya.  
Dan mereka semua hanya diam, memandangku dengan mimik yang tak bisa kugambarkan.  
.  
.  
.  
Aku membuka mataku yang terasa berat. Lampu di langit-langit ruangan tampak buram kupandang. Setelah menguasai kesadaran seutuhnya aku tersadar akan satu hal. "Eh.. Aku di mana?"  
"Kau di rumah sakit Sakura."  
"Ibu? Kenapa aku ada di sini? Aku mau pulang." Aku menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhku. Kakiku hendak menjulur ke bawah, namun lagi-lagi rasa sakit ini tiba-tiba muncul.  
"Tenang Sakura. Kau harus istirahat karena besok kau akan dioperasi."  
"Operasi? Haha.. Kayak aku orang sakit aja. Ayo Bu, kita pulang." mohonku padanya.  
"Kau terkena apendiksitis dan kau harus operasi. Dengarkan ibu Sakura, jangan kekanak-kanakan. Kalau kau ingin sembuh, kau harus mau dioperasi."  
Aku beralih bungkam. Apa pula itu. Jadi akhirnya aku penyakitan?  
"Tapi gimana ceritanya aku bisa tiba-tiba di sini?"  
"Kau pingsan saat mau pulang. Teman-temanmu yang memberi tahu ibu. Makanya ibu langsung membawamu ke sini."  
Entahlah. Rasanya aku ingin kembali memejamkan mata. Seperti tidak ada tenaga yang tersisa untuk sekadar berbicara. Aku sungguh lelah.  
.  
.  
Seminggu absen dan tinggal di rumah sakit bukanlah hal yang kuimpikan. Gara-gara apendiks yang membusuk ini aku jadi tidak bisa bertemu dengan teman-teman. Bahkan aku tidak bisa berpartisipasi dalam festival ulang tahun sekolah yang tidak mesti diadakan satu tahun sekali itu.  
Aku tertawa dalam hati. Lebih dari itu, ada hal yang lebih penting. Ternyata aku begitu naif. Aku merindukan Sasuke, lebih dari siapapun. Ibu bilang kemarin teman-teman sekelasku datang menjenguk. Aku tak tahu karena saat itu aku masih tertidur sehabis operasi. Ingin rasanya aku bertanya pada ibu apakah Sasuke datang menjengukku juga, tapi aku yakin Ibu pasti tidak tahu cowok itu.  
Aku mengerjap dan lekas memicing curiga, kurasakan sebuah tangan mengelus rambutku.  
"Naruto?" aku tersenyum lemah melihat senyum cerianya. Dia datang.  
"Apakah masih sakit Sakura? Setelah mendengar kabar tentangmu, aku langsung pergi ke rumah sakit ini. Aku sangat khawatir padamu tahu." Naruto tampak serius dengan kata-katanya. Aku dapat dengan jelas melihat raut kekhawatiran itu di matanya.  
Aku tertawa kecil. "Aku baik-baik saja, baka."  
Kau membuatku merasa berharga, Naruto. Andai saja kau adalah Sasuke, aku ingin sekali memelukmu. Sasuke, tidakkah kau peduli tentangku?  
.  
.  
Akhir Semester 2 Kelas 2 SMP  
"Apa?! Jadi kalian sudah jadian?"  
Aku membekap mulut Ino rapat-rapat. Apa-apaan itu! Siapa yang bilang kalau aku dan si bebek itu jadian?  
"Kau sudah tuli ya?" tanyaku sinis.  
Ino mendelik, kemudian memajukan bibirnya seraya memainkan rambut panjangnya. "Tadi kau bilang, kalian sms-an?"  
Aku menepuk jidat. "Terus, kalau sms-an berarti pacaran, gitu? Baka Ino!" mungkin cewek ini sudah harus mendapatkan perawatan intensif dengan masalah psikisnya. Dia sangat berlebihan dalam menanggapi banyak hal.  
"Justru yang kau kira sangat berlainan dengan fakta. Kau tahu? Si Bebek itu mengira bahwa nomorku adalah milik si Hinata dari kelas sebelah. Ngeselin gak sih?"  
Aku terkikik dalam hati.  
Itu cerita lama, kali.  
Setidaknya itulah yang kukatakan pada Ino agar dia berhenti mengintrogasiku tentang perkembangan hubunganku dengan Sasuke.  
"What! Jadi dia sukanya sama Hinata?"  
Aku menutup kuping saat mendengar teriakannya yang bombastis. Aku mengerling sekitar, dan mengelus dada ketika kudapati sosok yang sedang kubicarakan tak ada di sini.  
"Mana kutahu." mengangkat bahu pasrah. Tampaknya memang aku punya saingan. Biarpun kesalahpahaman itu sudah kuatasi, tetap saja ada sedikit kekhawatiran. Aku jadi tidak yakin apakah trik pamungkasku yang terakhir ini akan berhasil. Alih-alih berhasil, bagaimana kalau Sasuke justru berpaling?  
Tidaaaak. Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya.  
.  
Semester 1 Kelas 3 SMP  
Dari dulu menunggu adalah hal yang amat sangat menjengkelkan. Terlebih kalau menunggu hal yang tak pasti. Aku sudah cukup lama menuggu Sasuke untuk menyatakan perasaan padaku. Yaya, aku memang over percaya diri. Tapi boleh kan begini? Lagian aku sudah mengenalnya setahun. Aku bahkan sudah semakin akrab dengannya sejak empat bulan terakhir. Walau akhirnya sekarang berada di kelas yang berbeda. Masa iya dia sama sekali tidak tertarik denganku?  
''Aku akan mengajakmu kencan di saat usiaku 25.''  
WTH! Inilah yang kudengar dari mulutnya ketika dengan iseng aku mengajaknya kencan.  
“Haha.. Kau bercanda ya?” aku tertawa garing.  
Sasuke menggeleng.  
''Gila! Kau gila! Aku bahkan masih 14 Sasuke. Hey, kau menyuruhku menunggu 11 tahun? Gila!''  
''Hn.''  
''Sok sekali kau bebek! Heh kuberi tahu, kau terlalu percaya diri kalau aku bisa menunggu selama itu.'' mendadak dadaku nyeri. Sesak menguar di penjuru rongga tubuhku.  
''Kau pasti bisa, sayang.''  
Blush  
Eh-he? Apa yang dia bilang tadi? Sa-sa-sayang?  
''Bebek sialan!''  
Aku berlari meninggalkannya usai memukul dada cowok sialan itu.  
Apa-apaan itu sayang. Pacar aja bukan, uh! Sial! Dia selalu saja membuatku kegeeran.  
.  
.  
Hari ini aku punya janji untuk bertemu usai jam sekolah habis. Aku menunggu dengan wajah cerah, duduk di atas meja tempatku dulu, di kelas 2-A.  
Sret  
Kutengok sosok yang baru saja menggeser pintu. Aku melempar senyum padanya.  
"Ne, jadi apakah kau mau mengajakku kencan sekarang?" Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, penuh harap.  
Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku ingin memberimu ini." Tangannya terulur. Bisa kulihat benda keperakan yang menjuntai. Aku lekas mendekatinya.  
"Untukku?"  
Sasuke tak menjawab. Melainkan segera memasangkan benda yang ternyata kalung itu di leherku.  
Aku mengulum bibir. Wajahku menghangat. Jantungku berdebar cepat. Kubelai bandul kalung yang berbentuk love ini dengan perasaan haru. Aku senang sekali.  
"Ini punyaku." Sasuke menunjukkan kalung lainnya. Panah. Bandulnya panah.  
"Kyaaa.. Makasih Sasuke-kuuuun." Aku melompat-lompat kegirangan.  
Aku punya kalung couple-an sama Sasuke.  
"Sakura..."  
"Ehm?" Aku mendongak. Tanpa kusadari sejak kapan Sasuke sudah berada tepat di depanku.  
Chu~  
Aku melongo. Barusan tadi apa? Agak basah. Hangat. Bibirku bergerak-gerak. Aku meringis. "Rasanya bibirku aneh."  
"Kenapa?"  
Kutatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi bingung. Dan tiba-tiba saja bibirku seperti merasakan sesuatu.  
K-K-K-Kissu?  
Wajahku merah padam. Baru saja Sasuke mencium pipiku, dan sekarang bibir?  
Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa aku sungguh dibuat melayang olehnya.  
.  
.  
Semester 2 Kelas 3 SMP  
"Sasuke..." Aku teriak di depan kelas 3-B, kelas Sasuke. Suasana sepi. Bahkan tinggal Sasuke di kelas. Itu sebuah keberuntungan untukku.  
Orang yang kupanggil itu menghampiriku. Aku nyengir, lalu mengaduh.  
"Apa?"  
Aku membungkuk. Berpegang pada lengan Sasuke. "Sakit sekali.." tanganku meremas bagian pinggang yang terasa sakit.  
"Mens?"  
Aku mengangguk dengan meringis. Masih menahan sakit. "Tadi pas jam makan siang Ino sudah memberiku pembalut. Tapi sekarang udah bocor ke mana-mana. Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak beranjak dari kursi sampai semua orang pulang."  
"Ino ke mana?"  
"Dia buru-buru pulang pas bel pulang. Aduh.. Sasuke, aku tidak bisa pulang dengan noda jelas begini." Aku menunjukkan rokku yang tampak bercak gelap.  
Sasuke terlihat biasa. Tidak tampak ekspresi jijik padanya. "Pakai ini." Sasuke melepaskan jaket yang semula dipakainya dan diberikan padaku. Aku lekas memakainya di pinggang.  
"Kyaa kau baik sekali Sasuke. Aku tidak tahu mau gimana kalau kau juga sudah pulang. Bahkan jalanku udah kayak nenek-nenek gini."  
Sasuke mendengus. Selanjutnya ia tertawa pelan. Aku tersenyum. Tanganku menggelayut pada lengannya. Meminta Sasuke menuntunku berjalan. Rasanya begitu sakit untukku bergerak saat ini.  
"Menyakitkan. Tapi aku senang dengan ini."  
"Apa?"  
Aku menggeleng. Lalu berucap lirih, "terimakasih."  
.  
.  
"Nyariin siapa?"  
Aku menggeleng. Lalu kembali celingukan.  
"Sasuke ya?" Ino turut celingukan. "Gak berangkat kali."  
Aku menggeleng lagi. "Dia bilangnya mau berangkat."  
"Hey.. Kita akan tampil setelah ini." Tenten berbisik padaku. Aku mengangguk. Menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum berbaris dan memasuki panggung.  
Ramai. Semua siswa dan para guru juga karyawan menyaksikan kami di depan. Mataku berkeliaran, mencari sosok Sasuke yang mungkin nyempil di antara banyaknya siswa di sana. Sayangnya nihil.  
Mungkin dia memang tidak datang.  
Tenten selaku dirigen mulai mengambil ancang-ancang. Kami pun mulai melantunkan lagu bersamaan dengan musik yang mengiringi.  
Aku bernyanyi dengan tidak fokus. Padahal Sasuke sudah berjanji akan datang. Aku sangat mengharapkannya. Aku ingin dia melihatku tampil paduan suara ini. Aku ingin dia mendengar suaraku.  
Aku menyaksikan tiap mata yang mengarah pada kami. Lagu ini sendu, karena mengungkapkan perpisahan dengan para guru dan teman-teman. Lututku sedikit bergetar. Benar. Ini perpisahan. Hari perpisahan. Hari terakhir kami bersekolah di sini. Dan Sasuke bahkan tidak datang. Dia tidak datang untuk melihatku. Setidaknya untuk yang terakhir, barangkali. Kendati aku tidak mengharapkan akhir untuk kami.  
Tenten telah kembali ke barisan. Perform kami telah usai. Kami satu per satu mulai turun dari panggung.  
"Huh.."  
"Kenapa?" Aku menoleh malas. "Ini hari yang buruk."  
Ino memukul bahuku pelan. "Aku tidak yakin Sasuke akan melewatkan hari perpisahan begitu saja."  
Aku terbelalak begitu mataku menangkap sesuatu. Mengabaikan Ino dan segera berlari menyusul sosok itu.  
"Sasukeee..."  
Cowok itu berbalik. Sebelah alisnya terangkat. Kebiasaan. Itu pose kerennya. Dan aku sangat suka.  
"Jahat.." Kupukul dadanya pelan. "Kukira kau tidak datang."  
"Aku baru saja sampai. " terangnya santai.  
"Aku haus. Ayo cari minum." Aku menyeret Sasuke ke kafetaria. Tenggorokanku serak karena menyanyikan tiga lagu tadi.  
Cukup sepi. Kuduga pasti karena perform drama yang diperankan oleh para anggota OSIS akan berlangsung. Para siswa tentunya cukup antusias untuk menyaksikan perform itu. Aku sih, lebih tertarik untuk berduaan dengan Sasuke di sini.  
Kuambil air mineral di showcase. Meneguknya hingga tandas. Huh! Aku benar-benar haus.  
Sasuke meneguk colanya perlahan. Aku menatapnya dalam. "Ne, kau tidak melihatku tampil?"  
Sasuke menaikkan bahunya. Aku manyun. "Ne, bukankah setelah ini kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi?" tatapanku beralih pada lantai. Kakiku berayun-ayun pelan.  
"Bisa. Jika ada keajaiban." sahutnya.  
Aku terkekeh. Benar juga. Bertemu dan jatuh cinta dengan Uchiha Sasuke adalah keajaiban. Lalu aku tidak perlu khawatir untuk menunggu keajaiban lain yang akan datang nantinya.  
"Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak suka melihat kedekatanmu dengan Hinata." akuku. Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak aku menangkap pemandangan yang tidak mengenakkan itu.  
"Kami tidak dekat."  
"Aku pernah melihatmu begitu dekat, begini dengan Hinata." jelasku seraya mencontohkan posisi Hinata pada Sasuke waktu itu. Kedua tangan kutumpukan pada bangku dan tubuh kucondongkan padanya. Sampai kepala kami hampir bersentuhan. Kupandang Sasuke dari jarak sedekat ini. "Aku tidak suka."  
Sasuke mendengus. "Aku bahkan bisa melakukan hal yang lebih dari itu denganmu." lalu terkekeh di akhir.  
Aku tergagap. Mencari balasan yang tepat namun nihil. Wajahku sudah pasti merona. Aku sedikit berdehem untuk kembali menguasai diri. "Ne, boleh aku minta sesuatu?" aku kembali pada posisi awal.  
Sasuke menghabiskan colanya, lalu melemparnya ke tong sampah terdekat. "Apa?"  
Aku tertunduk. Agak ragu dengan permintaanku yang satu ini. Cukup memalukan jika Sasuke tidak mau memberikannya. Oh, bahkan mungkin akan sangat memalukan.  
"Kissu.." ucapku lirih.  
Sasuke mendekatkan telinganya padaku. "Apa?"  
Rona mulai menjalar di pipiku. Sial! Kenapa Sasuke harus membuatku mengatakannya dua kali?  
"K-K-Kissu."  
"Oh."  
Aku cukup kecewa dengan respons Sasuke. Jawabannya sesingkat itu. Aku tidak bisa menerka apakah itu sebuah persetujuan atau penolakan. Atau mungkin... Itu seperti isyarat tidak usah minta macam-macam. Begitukah?  
Kyaa apa yang baru saja kukatakan?!  
"Kita cari tempat yang sepi."  
"Ap-Apaaaa?"  
Sasuke tergelak. Aku merengut. Dia selalu saja begitu. Bicara seenaknya. Membuatku kegeeran saja.  
"Ayo.."  
Aku mengernyit ketika Sasuke menarik lenganku agar berdiri.  
"Ke mana?"  
"Katanya minta apa?" dan dapat kurasakan wajahku makin memerah. Panaaas!  
Eh? Jadi dia tadi tidak bercanda? Kyaa  
.  
.  
Awal SMA Tahun Ajaran Baru  
''Sulit dipercaya kau dan Sasuke akhirnya berpisah.'' desah Ino sembari mengaduk-aduk jus melonnya dengan sedotan. Hari ini kami ketemuan karena sudah berbeda sekolah sekarang.  
Aku mengendikkan bahu. ''Kami tidak berpisah Ino. Hanya bersekolah di tempat yang berbeda.'' ujarku membenarkan.  
Ino mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh. ''Terserahlah.''  
Seketika aku terdiam, termenung dalam lamunan. Benar ternyata. Meskipun aku mengatakan pada Ino bahwa aku dan bebek hanya berbeda sekolah, tapi rasanya perih. Seperti ada sesuatu yang ada tapi kutiadakan. Entahlah. Apa benar aku dan Sasuke telah berpisah? Tapi bukankah dari awal kita memang tidak pernah bersama? Jika begini aku patut khawair. Bagaimana nanti jika di sana Sasuke menyukai cewek lain dan melupakan janjinya denganku? Bagaimana jika ia tidak mengingatku?  
Aku sungguh bodoh dalam hal ini. Bagaimana bisa aku dan Sasuke membuat janji tentang 25 tahun date planning itu dengan status teman. Hanya TEMAN. Oh damn! Kelihatannya usahaku selama dua tahun ini akan berakhir sia-sia. Bahkan menyakitkan. Tidak. Aku tidak ingin yang seperti itu.  
.  
.  
Suasana yang sangat mendukung, tidak salah aku ke taman kota untuk sekadar menghirup udara awal musim semi. Sejuk sekali rasanya.  
Aku mendudukkan diri di bangku paling tepi. Menyilangkan kaki dan bersiap mengeluarkan earphone untuk mendengarkan musik.  
Grep  
Gerakanku tertahan sesuatu. Aku menengadah, cowok berambut kuning menyengir padaku.  
"Siapa kau?" tanyaku dengan tampang waspada.  
"Aku adalah penjahat yang akan menculikmu nona manis." ia menyeringai lalu terkekeh.  
Aku mendengus geli lalu bangkit untuk memeluknya, menguraikan kerinduan yang sempat menggelora. "Kemana saja kau Baka! Tidak memberi kabar apapun." hardikku seraya memukul punggungnya.  
Si Baka itu melepaskan pelukanku, dengan menggaruk kepala kuningnya ia kembali nyengir. "Aku kan ingin memberimu surprise. Hehe.."  
"Tidak lucu Baka. Kau tahu, aku sangat merindukanmu Naruto." aku manyun.  
Naruto mencolek daguku gemas yang kusambut pelototan. Kebiasaan dia dari kecil ketika aku memasang tampang kesal.  
"Ayo jalan-jalan." ajaknya berlalu mendahuluiku berjalan.  
Aku menembus langkahku yang tertinggal. "Ngomong-ngomgong, pulang sejak kapan?"  
"Seminggu yang lalu."  
Aku mendelik. "Lalu kau baru menemuiku sekarang? Jahat!"  
Naruto mendecak sembari mengacak rambutku. "Kau masih saja kekanak-kanakan. Pasti tidak ada cowok yang mau denganmu." ejeknya dengan santai.  
Aku membuang muka. Benar juga yang dia bilang, bahkan sampai sekarang Sasuke tidak tertarik padaku.  
"Hey! Kenapa diam? Apa omonganku benar?" tanyanya jahil.  
Kuinjak kakinya lantaran kesal. Dia mengingatkanku dengan nasib cintaku yang miris. Sasuke. Oh Sasuke.. Kenapa kau begitu jahat pada cewek cantik nan imut ini?  
.  
.  
Tidak adil.  
Aku terus merutuki Sasuke.  
Tidak adil.  
"Baka! Aho! Tidak adil. Ini semua tidak adil. Hiks..." aku mengusap satu tetes yang terjatuh. Lalu yang lain ikut terjatuh. Bersusulan. Membasahi buku pelajaranku.  
"Baka! Kenapa aku menangis? Ne, bukankah itu bukan urusanku? Bukankah tidak ada hubungannya denganku? Kenapa aku menangis... Hiks.. Konyol." Aku mengusap wajahku yang basah oleh air mata. "Benar-benar konyol. Ah.. Aku pasti Cuma ingin menangis saja." aku tersenyum sendiri. "Pasti aku terlalu lelah makanya menangis. Haha.. Sampai bukunya basah begini. Bagaimana aku bisa belajar?"  
Drtrtt  
Aku mengambil Jessy, ponsel touchscreenku yang tergeletak di atas tumpukan buku pelajaran.  
Terimakasih, Sakura.  
Aku membalas pesan Sasuke. Lalu kembali merutuk.  
Rasanya menyedihkan saat aku bahkan tidak ada di hari istimewamu. Hanya bisa mengucapkan selamat lewat sebuah pesan.  
Aku mengingat kejadian tadi siang lagi. Sepulang sekolah, melihat dia bersama teman-temannya di rumahnya. Padahal hari ini aku sudah berhasil membujuk temanku untuk menemaniku ke rumah Sasuke. Sekadar untuk memberikan hadiah ulang tahun. Tapi tahu-tahu Sasuke sudah merayakannya dengan teman-temannya. Dan yang membuatku cukup sedih adalah dia tertawa bersama cewek-cewek itu. Ya, meskipun ada satu cowok lainnya. Ini sulit untukku. Seperti aku adalah orang asing. Mungkin aku iri. Aku bahkan tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki di rumah itu. Itu tampak seperti.. Tidak ada tempat untukku di hidup Sasuke.  
Argh! Apa sih yang kupikirkan?!  
Aku memiringkan kepala yang bersandar di meja belajar. Melihat kotak kado yang tergeletak di pojok kamar. Kasihan sekali kau, kotak penuh cinta dariku.  
Belajar belajar! Besok ulangan. Jangan nangisin Sasuke terus.  
Aku tertawa kecil membaca pesan Matsuri. Tahu saja dia, kalau aku lagi nangis. Lekas saja kukirimkan balasan.  
Sori ya, kayak aku gak ada kerjaan aja.  
Jessy kembali bergetar.  
Nangis. Itu kerjaanmu. Wkwk  
Aku manyun. Jahatnyaaa...  
Daripada meladeni Matsuri aku lebih memilih belajar. Kalau aku cepat lulus nanti akan cepat kuliah. Terus tahu-tahu udah 25. Saatnya kencan dengan Sasuke kan?  
Haha  
Aku tertawa sendiri. Pemikiran bodoh macam apa itu tadi.  
.  
Minggu adalah hari berharga bagiku. Aku terbiasa menghabiskannya untuk sekadar berjalan-jalan atau jelajah kuliner. Siang ini aku sudah membuat janji dengan Naruto di taman ini. Lalu pergi ke bazaar buku di seberang sana.  
"Hey!"  
Aku mencubit perut cowok pirang itu setelah dia memposisikan diri duduk di sampingku. "Lama sekaliiii..."  
Naruto nyengir. "Sori, sori. Banyak job. Biasa lah, artis." candanya.  
Aku menyenggolnya dengan bahuku. "Dasar!" lalu bangkit sambil menepuk-nepuk bagian pantat yang baru saja bercumbu dengan tanah berumput.  
"Hari ini tidak terlalu panas. Rasanya enak tidur di sini."  
Aku menyikut perut Naruto. Menekannya lebih keras. Dia mengaduh. Aku menyeringai. "Siapa suruh kau malah tiduran saat aku bahkan sudah berdiri dan bersiap pergi."  
"Sakura.."  
Aku lekas menoleh. Mendapati Sasuke dengan dua cowok yang mungkin temannya.  
"Hai.. " Aku kikuk. Juga sedikit cemas. Rasanya seperti baru saja tertangkap basah sedang selingkuh.  
"Kalian duluan saja."  
"Oke."  
Dua cowok yang bersama Sasuke itu berlalu setelah melempar senyum padaku dan Naruto. Seketika atmosfer memanas, tatapan Sasuke tajam. Kulihat Naruto pun demikian. Kedua cowok itu tampak bersitegang tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dan aku kembali dikejutkan dengan kelakuan Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja mengecup keningku. Aku mengerling Sasuke yang tampak diam dengan ekspresi datar. Di detik ini hatiku kembali tercubit. Sepertinya Sasuke memang tak tertarik padaku. Kenapa dia tampak biasa melihatku dengan cowok lain? Ah.. Apa yang kupikirkan?  
Aku sempat lupa dengan Naruto lantaran terlalu sibuk dengan kecamuk di dada. Aku tidak sempat melihat raut si Baka itu dan mengomel padanya kenapa dia menciumku di hadapan Sasuke. Ah! Atau lebih tepatnya membantai dia karena sudah kurang ajar mencium keningku. Jelas-jelas tidak ada yang pernah melakukan hal itu sebelumnya selain ayahku.  
"Kau menyuruhnya menunggu selama sebelas tahun, benar? Jangan terlalu percaya diri dengan asumsimu. Dia juga cewek biasa yang tidak selamanya akan terus-terusan mengharapkanmu! Kau memang Teme Sasuke!"  
Tunggu! Tadi Naruto bilang apa? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu hal ini? Dan, apa-apaan topik yang tiba-tiba itu!  
"Ternyata kau gak berubah juga ya. Tiga tahun gak ketemu kupikir kau sudah berubah. Tapi nyatanya kau sama saja, tetap Teme yang egois dan idealis. Kalau tidak suka ya bilang aja. Jangan mempermainkan Sakura begitu."  
Eh? Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Kenapa Naruto begitu?  
Aku memegang erat kalung yang kugelangkan di tanganku. Serentak air mata mulai jatuh bersusulan. Aku menangis diam, menangis tanpa sebab. Kenapa? Apa yang aku tangisi? Aku tak tahu. Entah. Entah. Aku tidak tahu. Rasanya di sini, di dada sakit. Rasanya ngilu. Rasanya perutku mual. Bahkan mulutku terasa asin.  
"Aku punya alasan untuk itu Dobe. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, diam saja."  
Aku mengecap ludahku yang semakin asin. Tidak enak. Rasanya tidak enak sekali. Rasa tidak enak ini membuat bagian tubuhku yang lain terasa sakit. Mataku memburam, rasanya makin panas. Kepalaku berputar-putar . Fokusku kian mengambang dan sedetik kemudian aku merasakan kakiku tak lagi menopang tubuhku.  
.  
.  
.  
Hari ini cuaca begitu cerah. Langit biru menaungi langkahku yang membaur dengan para pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang.  
"Sakura."  
Aku menoleh, mendapati cowok-oh tidak-si bebek itu dengan seragam sekolahnya menghampiriku.  
"Apa?" tanyaku cuek. Aku melirik dia melalui ekor mata. Huh! Makin tampan dan unyu saja si bebek ini. Aku mendengus. Rupanya dua tahun berlalu aku masih saja memegang teguh janji untuk bisa berjalan alias kencan dengannya. Aku masih menunggunya. Menggelikan!  
"Cuaca hari ini cerah." kata si bebek basa-basi.  
Aku mengangkat bahu, enggan menanggapi. Sudah jelas kenyataannya. Lagian anak kecil juga tahu kalau sekarang cuacanya cerah. Hello, Uchiha Sasuke yang tampan, kenapa kau begitu bodoh dalam memulai obrolan?  
"Kau dengan siapa?" ups.. Ternyata pertanyaanku jauh lebih bodoh. Jelas-jelas Sasuke sedang bersama-  
"Cewek rese."  
"Apaan!" aku menginjak kaki si bebek agak keras. Bagaimana bisa dia mengataiku rese, padahal sendirinya yang gitu!  
"Apa sekarang kau mau melanggar janji itu?" tanyaku serius. Aku berhenti, menatap obsidiannya dalam-dalam. Bisa kupastikan Sasuke menangkap harapan dalam tatapanku.  
Sasuke diam selama beberapa saat.  
Aku terus menatapnya lekat. Mungkin sorot mataku sekarang tampak menyedihkan. Entahlah. Aku terlalu berharap akan keajaiban.  
"Aku tidak akan melanggar janjiku sendiri." ujarnya lantas kembali memulai berjalan.  
Aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Ternyata memang tidak seperti yang aku harapkan. Ya, seharusnya aku tahu kalau Sasuke adalah tipe orang yang realistis dan konsisten. Tapi... Setidaknya aku senang bertemu dengannya di hari yang cerah ini. Untuk saat ini, cukuplah begini.  
"Kau sudah baikan?"  
Aku cukup tersentak lantaran sempat melamun tadi. "Apa?"  
"Kemarin kau sampai pingsan begitu."  
Aku mengangkat bahu. "Kau tahu kan, gimana aku di hari pertama mens? Hehe..." aku menjawab percaya diri dengan asumsi Sasuke terbiasa dengan hal ini. Karena sewaktu di SMP juga aku sering mengalami hal seperti itu dan Sasuke sendiri menyaksikannya.  
Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Kembali berjalan dalam diam dengan aku mengikuti dari belakang.  
Seperti ini saja sudah cukup membuatku sangat senang. Aku tidak perlu mengharapkan lebih. Untuk saat ini.  
"Ne, Sasuke.. Aku tetap menunggu di 25 loh."  
Sasuke menanggapi cuek. "Hn."  
Aku masih tersenyum. "Sampai saat itu tiba, aku tidak akan berkencan atau jatuh cinta dengan siapapun." kali ini langkahku lebih semangat.  
"Hn."  
"Gitu aja?" Aku merengut. Sasuke sepertinya miskin kosa kata.  
"Kau bisa bicara begitu karena kau belum mengalaminya."  
Aku sempat terhenyak. Langkahku berubah biasa. Berjalan perlahan. Sedikit sesak. Aku menghela napas. "Aku bicara begitu karena aku punya firasat yang kuat bahwa aku hanya mencintaimu sampai kapanpun." jelasku.  
"Kau bisa memegang omonganku ini." aku berlari kecil lalu menggamit lengan Sasuke sambil tertawa-tawa. Sasuke mendengus lalu melepaskan diri dariku.  
"Ckck. Dasar!." Aku hanya mendesah. Sasuke tidak suka disentuh. Terutama di tempat umum begini.  
Tanpa kusadari kami sudah berada di halte. Ini keajaiban karena aku bisa bertemu Sasuke di hari ini. Oh, dan ngomong-ngomong apa kabar dengan trik terakhirku itu? Sampai aku lupa. Entahlah. Yang kupikirkan sekarang hanyalah bagaimana untuk konsisten dengan perasaan ini. Untuk tetap menunggu hingga waktu itu tiba.  
Dear, Sasuke. Aku ingin cepat dewasa agar bisa bersamamu.

**Author's Note:**

> author : untung kau mainnya di fiksi  
> sakura : emang kenapa  
> author : kalo di RL kau bakal nyesek terus say.. gak ada fluff nya sama sekali. arghhh!  
> sakura : oh  
> orz waeeeeeee  
> Kuatkan hamba  
> :v


End file.
